


Sore spent with hungry lusts

by txilar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka [...] stumbles upon something, maybe a trap that another ninja has set up and which was never triggered? Anyway, some tentacley vines attack him. And strip him. And cause him immeasurable pleasure. In the middle of a forest. THEN KAKASHI TURNS UP [...].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore spent with hungry lusts

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a delightful prompt at [kakairu kink](http://community.livejournal.com/kakairu_kink/364.html?thread=161644#t161644).

Kakashi was exhausted. Tsunade and her 'It's a one man job, Kakashi. You could do it with your eyes closed, arms tied behind your back, and hanging from a tree. Stop complaining and just go.' 

So she said. 

And as it turned out, she was right. He could take seven nin hanging upside-down, arms tied behind his back, and blind-folded. It was fun, even. But it didn't mean he was free to skip the chakra drain, so he stumbled home, too weak to summon anything, let alone open his eyes. He knew the way, stumbling not really so blindly at all, though he was really _really_ tired, trying to enjoy the late afternoon warmth just beginning to give over to early evening chill. 

He heard a yelp in the distance and could feel his ears tuning in, twitching as they sought out the sound of distress. His body followed, moving quickly and automatically toward the commotion, though he wasn't sure he could offer much more than 'The Copy Ninja is here!' in the way of assistance. A lot of times, that was all that was necessary. Finally, he opened his eyes. 

And closed them. And opened them again. 

Umino Iruka, what the hell? 

The village's favourite chuunin sensei hung, some fifteen feet in the air, hanging from a suspiciously not-quite-local variety of parasitic flora. A thick tuber, bigger than Kakashi's arm was wrapped around Iruka's lower leg, while another was curling around his wrist. 

Kakashi squinted reflexively, but he didn't need his sharingan for this. The chakra emanating from the organic cluster high in the tree was very familiar. 

It made him feel kind of warm and overdressed. 

He'd never encountered it in the wild, but Kakashi knew exactly what that thing was. Granted, his knowledge came from a book--The Hanako Sisters and the Tentacle Monster--and a live sex show hosted in honour of said book. But what the hell was Iruka doing in this deserted patch of forest dangling from what appeared to be a tentacle monster? Could Iruka have read that book? Or been to that brothel? And was he now starring in his own tentacle monster variety show? 

The brothel had been deep in a red light district and Jiraiya had sworn he'd never been before. 

'But, Kakashi, I can't turn down a fan production!' 

Every dancer in the place had a nickname for the old pervert. Jiraiya had pinched so many asses that night, Kakashi thought he'd get repetitive stress syndrome. 

The show had been simple. It consisted of two dancers. They came out onto a bare stage, fully dressed and talked, coy and innocent at the same time, never touching. 

Suddenly, much like Iruka's current predicament, tentacles dropped from above the stage, capturing the demure sisters, ripping their clothes off, and completely ravishing them before a very encouraging audience. 

Jiraiya had loved it. 'Better than I ever imagined, eh Kakashi?' 

Kakashi hadn't been so sure. It was erotic, yeah, but it was a _fucking plant_. Literally. 

He was about to call out when Iruka yelped again. The thing now had him hanging upside down by his ankle, half his shirt off, and swaying slowly. 

Suddenly, Kakashi began to see the appeal. 

Iruka fought. Kakashi could tell from the way his muscles tensed as he struggled, and from his wavering chakra control. 

Interesting. Kakashi noted a subtle change in Iruka's chakra. Iruka moaned and Kakashi realised that it was the thing, the tentacle monster. It was influencing Iruka's chakra. 

And his own. 

He felt hot now, more than a little aroused, and, funny thing, but the idea that he should say something, or try to stop it, totally faded away. 

Iruka was still fighting it, but his body was slowly giving up the struggle. More tentacles dropped from the tree branch and one industrious tentacle wrapped around Iruka's ankle, climbing slowly up the inside of Iruka's comfortably stretchy standard issue uniform pants. 

Iruka's breath caught and so did Kakashi's. 

"What the--" Iruka jerked as the tentacle worked its way up his pants. Kakashi could see the thing moving, a thick bump moving up his leg, stopping at his ass.

Kakashi swallowed deeply. Another pair of tentacles wormed around his arms, holding him aloft and taut.

It would be wrong to just... abandon Iruka, right? He had to watch, to make sure nothing happened. That is, nothing dangerous. Rather, nothing life-threatening. Of the painful sort. He had to keep close, anyway. He shouldn't watch, but he had to. For security reasons.

"Wait, not--what are--you can't--aah!"

Iruka's yell was cut off with a deep moan and Kakashi looked up to see that another tentacle had joined the one crawling up his pants leg, only this time for the waist band. Smaller tentacles had finished ripping his shirt off and Kakashi was finally presented with a clear view of Iruka's smooth and powerful chest. He'd never realised how muscular Iruka was under that loud, yet oddly innocent exterior. Iruka's abdomen heaved as he struggled.

Another tentacle dropped down and wrapped around Iruka's ponytail, yanking his head back.

"Hey!"

Iruka's yell gave another tentacle just the opening that it needed and it plunged inside his mouth. Iruka's eyes widened and he made a noise deep in his throat.

Honestly, thought, Kakashi. He doesn't sound upset so much as surprised. That brought a smile to his lips. A moment of relief despite this... odd attack.

When a set of smaller tentacles, about the size of Kakashi’s fingers slid around Iruka's waist, he licked his lips. They left a trail of something shiny across his skin and it was tantalising. One slipped around the buttons of his pants, pulling, while the other three slid right under the waistband.

Iruka wriggled in the air where he hung, immobilised, his full mouth letting out a thin humming moan.

The buttons of his pants finally popped and another group of tentacles fell out of nowhere to tug the material down, underwear and all. Kakashi was a little disappointed. He'd looked forward to seeing what Iruka was wearing underneath it all, but the way the material bunched up he couldn’t even tell the colour of his underwear or if he even wore any.

The smaller tentacles slithered all over his body while two thicker tentacles slathered the shiny liquid over Iruka's right nipple. Iruka arched, humming around the large tentacle in his mouth.

Kakashi was astonished as he realised Iruka _liked_ it. The tentacle seemed to realise it too and suddenly the tentacles were at both nipples, flicking themselves at him until both nipples were hard and standing up.

And Kakashi realised it wasn't the only thing standing up. Iruka's cock was rock hard and pointing aimlessly to the sky.

And so was his own, just, safely tucked in his own pants. He pressed his hand over his cock and a shiver stole over his whole body.

This... is going to take some time, he thought. The tentacles were all over Iruka. He was covered in the shiny wet substance and finally, completely naked save for his shoes. 

A distant part of Kakashi's mind told him that ought to be ridiculous.

Iruka's chest gleamed in the late afternoon rays of sun. The tentacles holding his head had rearranged themselves and his hair hung loose, sticking to his face. He looked incredibly young with his hair down and incredibly wanton with his mouth filled.

Kakashi felt his cock twitch and rubbed his hand over his pants again. His hips bucked and he closed his eyes, gasping slightly. He felt rather faint and at this point he didn't know if he was jealous of Iruka or the tentacles. Or both.

The tentacles covered Iruka--there were tentacles _everywhere_. The bulk had him around the arms, one narrow but obviously strong tentacle wrapped around his chest, but that seemed to be all that supported him. A few wrapped around his upper thighs, but they seemed more to keep him in place than anything else.

The thick appendage in Iruka's mouth pulled slowly out, as if testing to see whether Iruka was ready for it. When he didn't make a sound, it pushed back in and Kakashi was stunned to see Iruka's cheeks hollow as he sucked at it.

Iruka whimpered and so did Kakashi.

Iruka whimpered some more, a crooning sound, and Kakashi realised another, larger tentacle was winding around his leg. It nuzzled Iruka's leg as it wound its way upwards and suddenly, another piece, splitting off like a branch, bounced alongside it. The second piece, thicker, but ending almost like a cat-o-nine tails, wound around Iruka's hips, sliding over and around his cock, snakelike as it settled around him, seeming to hold him in place.

The thicker tentacle had finger sized pieces springing from its end and where it slid around Iruka's cock like a giant mouth, the smaller pieces played, fluttering over his cock, wrapping around it, pulling, spilling that shiny liquid all over him.

Iruka moaned as the finger-like tentacles teased him.

His mouth was still full, his cheeks still hollowing as he sucked, and his hips swung in the later afternoon breeze.

Kakashi's hand slipped under his own waistband and he barely realised it.

I have to be dreaming. I passed out in the forest and I'm dreaming...

The tentacle around Iruka's leg popped up and caressed Iruka's ass, smoothing gently over each cheek. Even at this distance Kakashi could see the goose pimples over Iruka's body, highlighted from the tentacle's liquid.

The head of the tentacle, shaped surprisingly like human male genitalia waved in the air for a moment and almost hysterically, Kakashi thought it was waving to him. It paused and then suddenly shot a steam of sap at Iruka's backside.

Kakashi grabbed his cock and shuddered.

Iruka moaned and twisted his hips.

The tentacle rubbed itself between his cheeks, nuzzling the thick sap into his crack, working against him. The tentacles shuddered and seemed to strengthen, vibrating to hold Iruka in place, then jerking taut and bending him in almost half, more tentacles splaying his legs, as the tentacle played with his hole, rubbing against it, the tiny red spot gleaming with the tentacle’s juice.

Liquid leaked from Iruka's mouth and he moaned. A rough, helpless sound that Kakashi really, really liked.

He was rooting for the tentacle next to Iruka's ass and as he watched, almost simultaneously, the tentacle in Iruka's mouth slid out and the one at his ass pushed inside. 

Iruka gasped.

The tentacles gave him a moment to adjust and as the one in his ass moved, another filled his mouth, more toyed with his nipples, and the smaller tentacles in front wrapped around his cock, slipping as they tugged and toyed with him.

Iruka was gasping so loudly Kakashi was afraid he'd hyperventilate, but the worry didn't slow his hand on his own cock down. He stroked faster as the tentacle penetrated Iruka faster, the thick liquid coating Iruka's skin.

Kakashi was close, so close, and it was so incredibly uncomfortable to be jerking off right in his pants, in the middle of the forest, but there really wasn't much for his hand to do seeing as how the tentacles were doing all the work for him--all he had to do was watch. He could almost imagine it was him filling Iruka, him in Iruka's mouth, and his ass, pounding, being sucked, all of it at the same time, an incredible over stimulation.

The tentacle in Iruka's mouth yanked out, spewing more juice on him and Iruka cried out, a sobbing sound that reverberated straight through to Kakashi's cock. 

His body unfolded and the tiny tentacles around his cock wrapped tight, jerking while the one in his ass shoved in hard. Iruka moaned, his body dropping loosely, and almost all the tentacles retreated save for the one caressing at Iruka's ass. It still worked at him, pulling out once to pulse more liquid on him, before it slid inside him again.

Kakashi came in his pants, dropping to his knees, and Iruka very nearly screamed. Kakashi panted, watching as Iruka shot, the come arcing from his body in a stream.

As fast as it had started, the tentacles unravelled, setting Iruka on the ground and slithering up, disappearing into a husk far up in the tree.

Iruka moaned. "Oh fuck," he whispered, from where he lay on his side, limbs splayed.

Kakashi blinked against his narrowing field of vision. He needed to check on Iruka, but he could feel the last remains of his control going tenuous. Black spots appeared and he felt a spinning sensation in his belly.

I sent that bird out an hour ago, someone should--

 

"Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi woke to a medic shaking him. 

"Iruka-sensei was... well, he was kind of sticky. He's in the infirmary while they make sure it isn't poisonous. Did you see what was sprayed on him?"

"Uhh," he managed and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

 

"Kakashi!"

A smack against his cheek and the pinch of a needle woke Kakashi.

His heart pounded as medicine flooded his system and he fought to catch his breath until his heartbeat settled into a more steady rhythm. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"What did they do to Iruka-sensei?" demanded Sakura.

She was about three inches from his face and angry.

"Who?" he asked. Or tried to. He coughed. Or tried to. It felt like an old sock had been stuffed in his mouth.

Sakura tipped a glass of water against his lips and he drank slowly.

"The medic said he'd been poisoned! They wouldn't let me in and _that is my speciality_."

She gripped Kakashi's shoulder as she talked and he whimpered, nodding toward her hand while he drank.

"Sorry." She let go and stared at him, an intense frown on her face. "Why wouldn't they let me in? Shizune said Tsunade would take care of it, and didn't need me. Why wouldn't they want me in there?"

Kakashi shook his head weakly. "He'll be fine." Sakura turned to glare at him.

"I mean, it was his mission. Probably an A rank." Whoever laid that on him, while it wasn't a standard interrogation technique, obviously knew how to get answers. Though, to be honest, Kakashi thought that getting paid on top of _that_ was a bonus in itself and there was a current freeze on bonuses.

"Iruka-sensei doesn't do A-rank."

Instead of sounding scornful of Iruka, she sounded as though she were chiding Kakashi. As if Iruka were too special to send outside the village.

"I was on an S-rank," he pointed out.

"Mm-hm," she agreed dismissively. "I'll find out when Iruka is sent home and maybe bring him some food for a few days. Do you know what he likes? Oh and I have an extra voucher for a night at the hot springs, I bet he'd like that. Do you think Pakkun would mind staying with Iruka so he isn't alone? Shikamaru's back from his mission, so he can take Iruka's classes for a few days. "

Food? Hot springs? His summons? Iruka should have paid for that! Kakashi probably should have paid Iruka for watching.

"What?" He managed not to sound outraged.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Or not. She was chiding him again.

"Iruka-sensei is a teacher. He deserves comfort when he is wounded. The least we can do is see that he gets some nice warm meals."

Abruptly, he felt bad. He'd watched Iruka get violated by a tentacle monster and done nothing. He'd even forgot to record the whole thing with his Sharingan.

"I deserve some comfort too," he muttered. I'll never see a scene like that again in my whole life.

He looked up at Sakura but she just sighed, before shaking her head and leaving.

 

Some hours later, Kakashi woke. He felt a presence in his room. It was well after visiting hours, but that was one chakra signature he wasn't going to forget.

"Iruka-sensei, how are you?"

"Much better, Kakashi-san, thank you for asking."

Iruka spoke quietly. He didn't seem embarrassed or upset, just subdued. Maybe he didn't know Kakashi had been there, just knew he'd called for help.

Or maybe he was still worn out, Kakashi snickered to himself.

"I owe you more thanks than I can give. I understand that you, that is, well, I didn't know... ah," he muttered, rubbing his face with both hands.“Look, I could feel your—” Iruka broke off, rubbing his nose as he blushed. Finally he looked up at Kakashi and took a deep breath. He squared his shoulders. 

Kakashi tilted his head forward attentively. 

“I know you were there, Kakashi, I know what you saw, and I know you… enjoyed it.” 

“I don’t kno—” 

“One word, Kakashi and that one word is sonar. So don’t try to deny it.” Iruka watched him expectantly. 

“Go on,” Kakashi said. 

He must have sounded more intrigued than he meant to because Iruka made a quiet chuckle before moving closer, coming to stand beside the bed. He stared at Kakashi for a moment, tracing lines against Kakashi's hand with his fingertips. 

Kakashi shivered. 

"Here's the thing. I wasn't attacked. I kn-knew where the, ah, _thing_ was." Iruka fidgeted and rubbed his nose nervously, his breath hitching as he spoke. "Someone told me where to find it and how to, um, wake it, and I... I went looking for it." 

He wasn't meeting Kakashi's gaze, but he was still touching Kakashi's hand. 

"Someone?" 

"I'm pretty sure you know who told me about it." 

Kakashi thought for a moment. Really, there was a considerable number of options. 

"I would prefer it if, perhaps, you didn't mention what exactly you saw when you 'found' me." Iruka spoke very primly and took another deep breath before looking at Kakashi, a cautiously bland expression on his face. 

"That depends," Kakashi replied. 

Iruka frowned. There was a wariness in his gaze, but he also looked like he expected difficulty from Kakashi. 

"On what?" he asked guardedly. 

"Do you remember where it is?" 

Iruka nodded. 

Kakashi smiled. "Then I think we might be able to work something out."

-fin-


End file.
